Jealous
by Chesee-ssu
Summary: Bahkan manusia berhati dingin macam Akashi pun dapat merasakan cemburu. Complete


**Jealous**

**Disclaimer: Characters (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story (c) Chesee-ssu**

**Rate: K+**

**Warning: OOC(s), rush, typo(s), dll**

* * *

_Happy reading..._

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou dikenal sebagai orang yang dingin, keras, dan disiplin. Memiliki kecerdasan yang luar biasa dan wajah yang tampan. Anak dari keluarga terpandang, dan yang paling penting, memiliki kekasih bernama Kise Ryouta.

Hidupnya sempurna, tentu saja. Sudah kaya, tampan, cerdas, hidup lagi. Namun, tentu saja hidupnya tak secemerlang itu. Tahukah kalian Akashi Seijuurou selalu makan hati ketika melihat pacarnya dekat-dekat orang lain? Ingin rasanya ia lemparkan gunting keramatnya ke jidat mereka. Namun, mereka beruntung, Kise bisa meluluhkan hati Akashi sehingga gunting itu kembali ke tempat asalnya—saku celana Akashi.

Awalnya, Akashi memaklumi jika Kise dekat-dekat dengan yang lain—entah itu _fans_ atau temannya. Namun, lama-kelamaan kedekatan Kise dengan orang lain membuatnya kesal. Terkadang, tanpa disadarinya gunting merah kebanggaannya sudah keluar dari saku celananya dan siap menusuk siapa saja—dan jangan lupakan aura mengerikan mengelilingi tubuhnya.

Dan kali ini Akashi tak dapat menahannya lagi. Gunting merah kesayangannya berhasil menggores pipi Aomine Daiki—walaupun hanya goresan kecil. Namun cukup membuat Aomine Daiki _shock_ beberapa menit. Samar-samar, Akashi dapat mendengar Aomine mengumpat pelan.

"Woi, Akashi. Apa-apaan tadi itu? Apa salahku sehingga kau melempar gunting padaku?" Tanya Aomine geram, tetapi dengan intonasi yang pelan—ia masih _shock_ dengan kejadian tadi, jika dia _ngotot_, bisa-bisa gunting Akashi keluar lagi.

Akashi hendak mengatakan bahwa kesalahan Aomine adalah merangkul kekasihnya. Ia saja yang kekasih sahnya saja belum pernah. Tetapi diurungkan niatnya ketika mengingat bahwa hubungan mereka dirahasiakan—jika diumbar mereka takut akan membuat karir Kise menurun dan membuat heboh seluruh Jepang—hanya ayahnya dan keluarga Kise yang tahu tentang hubungan mereka. Dan ajaibnya mereka merestui.

Akashi menyeringai, sebelah tangannya memutar-mutar gunting merah yang membuat pipi Aomine tergores. "Kau terlambat selama 10 menit 9 detik, Daiki. Itu kesalahanmu."

Aomine bergumam pelan. Wajahnya terlihat kesal. Tahu saja Akashi bahwa ia terlambat. Padahal Akashi mengawasi teman-temannya ketika ia mengendap-endap. Tahu begitu ia berguru saja pada Kuroko untuk menggunakan _misdirection_ jika ia datang terlambat.

"Lari 20 putaran, Daiki. Atau gunting ini akan melayang lagi."

Ajaib. Dalam beberapa detik Aomine berlari mengitari lapangan dengan gesit. Akashi menyeringai melihat anak buahnya kewalahan.

Sementara itu, Kise menatap Akashi dengan pandangan bingung yang kentara. Tak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan kekasihnya.

x.x.x

Latihan telah usai. Mereka bersorak bahagia dalam hati. Badan mereka pegal-pegal akibat latihan neraka Akashi. Walaupun badannya Akashi kecil tapi sadisnya bukan main.

Mereka beristirahat sejenak. Duduk-duduk di _bench _seraya meminum minuman mereka. Badan mereka pegal-pegal dan keringat menetes dari tubuh mereka.

"Kise-_chin_, mau permen?" tawar Murasakibara pada Kise. Tangannya menyodorkan beberapa permen pada Kise.

"Aa ... tidak, terima kasih, Murasakibara-_cchi_." Kise tersenyum, menolak halus tawaran Murasakibara.

Senyum Murasakibara mengembang ketika mendengar penolakan Kise. Tak lama kemudian permen yang ia tawari dimakan olehnya sendiri.

"Oi, Kise. Habis latihan mau _one-on-one_ denganku?" tanya Aomine.

Kise berpikir sebentar, seulas senyum ia berikan pada Aomine. "Maaf, Aomine-_cchi_, hari ini aku harus pulang cepat karena besok pagi akan diadakan pemotretan."

"Kalau begitu pulang saja denganku, Kise-_kun_." Kuroko berbicara seperti biasa—nada monoton dan wajah datar.

Kise mengerutkan dahinya, menatap Kuroko bingung. "Tapi 'kan rumah Kuroko-_cchi_ dan rumahku beda arah. Maaf aku menolak tawaran Kuroko-_cchi_, mungkin aku akan pulang dengan Midorima-_cchi_. Mau, 'kan, Midorima-_cchi_?"

Midorima yang namanya disebut tersedak ketika sedang asyik meminum minumannya. "Uhuk, kau mau aku mati, ya?"

Tatapan Midorima mengarah pada Kise. Yang ditatap hanya nyengir salah tingkah. "Hehehe, maaf, Midorima-_cchi_. Tapi mau 'kan pulang denganku?"

"Bukannya aku ingin, _nodayo_. Tapi karena kita searah, _nanodayo_." Midorima berkata seraya membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Sayangnya Ryouta hari ini tak bisa pulang bersamamu, Shintarou." Suara Akashi membuat mereka menoleh pada sang kapten. "Hari ini Ryouta piket, jadi mungkin agak sedikit lama jika kalian ingin pulang _bersama_."

Entah perasaan Kise saja atau pendengarannya yang agak bermasalah. Pasalnya Kise mendengar nada Akashi benar-benar menusuk dan terdengar menekan di beberapa kata. Membuat Kise merinding mendengarnya. Belum lagi aura tak mengenakkan keluar dari tubuh Akashi.

"Kalau begitu Midorima-_cchi_ tak usah menungguku. Pulang saja kalau begitu."

Midorima mengangguk singkat. Kemudian, setelahnya mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Meninggalkan Kise yang sedang asyik mengelap bola basket di hadapannya.

"Huh, Akashi-_cchi_ menyebalkan, _ssu_. Harusnya ia memberitahuku kalau hari ini aku piket. Jadinya aku tak repot begini." Kise bermonolog, kemudian mengelap kasar bola yang berada di tangannya.

"Bersihkan dengan benar, Ryouta. Lihat, bolanya masih kotor, 'kan?"

Kise berjengit kaget mendengar suara Akashi. Refleks, bola yang berada di tangannya kini terlempar dan hampir mengenai wajah Akashi. Untungnya, gunting kesayangan Akashi menyelamatkannya. Bola yang hampir mengenai wajahnya pun mengempis dengan dramatis.

Kise pun mendekati Akashi. Memeriksa bahwa Akashi tak mengalami lecet dan sebagainya. Dan ia lega ketika Akashi tak apa-apa. Kemudian kedua mata cokelatnya menatap bola di hadapannya. Menghela napas karena ia harus mengganti bolanya.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengganti bola ini. Kalau diperbaiki sepertinya tak mungkin, rusaknya parah sekali." Kise mengambil bola yang sudah tak berbentuk itu dan tertawa miris. Saat ini uangnya menipis dan ia harus mengganti bola basket yang menguras dompetnya.

"Tak perlu, aku saja yang menggantinya."

"Eh, tapi Akashi-_cchi_ ...,"

"Jangan membantah, Ryouta," tatapan Akashi melembut, membuat Kise tercekat dan terpaksa mengikuti kemauannya.

Setelahnya, ruangan itu dilanda hening. Kise yang masih berkutat dengan bola basket dan Akashi yang menatapnya dalam diam. Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa salah satu diantara mereka ingin memecahkan keheningan saat itu.

"Kalau tidak salah tadi kudengar kau bicara kalau aku menyebalkan, benar begitu, Ryouta?"

Kise berhenti mengelap bola di tangannya dan menatap horor Akashi. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menampakkan wajah polos, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Jadi Akashi mendengarkan semua yang ia katakan? Astaga.

"Habis, Akashi-_cchi_ tak bilang kalau hari ini aku piket. Kalau aku tahu dari awal mungkin aku sudah pulang. Akashi-_cchi_ menyebalkan."

"Siapa yang menurutmu menyebalkan?" Akashi menatap Kise tajam. "Siapa yang tadi ingin pulang dengan Shintarou? Siapa yang tadi siang dirangkul oleh Daiki? Jadi, siapa yang menurutmu menyebalkan sekarang?"

Kise terdiam, menundukkan kepala karena merasa bersalah. "Maaf, Akashi-_cchi_."

Akashi mengelus rambut pirang Kise dengan lembut. Seulas senyum ia berikan pada Kise. "Sudahlah. Cepat bereskan, setelah itu kuantar pulang."

"Eeh? Akashi-_cchi_ tak ingin membantuku? Jahat, _ssu_."

"Setidaknya aku membantumu mengganti bola basket." Akashi menyeringai. "Dan kau harus ikut denganku untuk mencari bola basket itu."

Kise hanya tersenyum kemudian mengangguk pelan. Kise tak tahu bahwa Akashi sengaja mengempiskan bola basket itu dengan gunting keramatnya.

Tak disangka bahwa seorang Akashi Seijuurou juga bisa melakukan modus.

* * *

**a/n: hahahaah, saya tahu ini gila, tapi ya, sudahlah (?) saya cukup senang karena berhasil membuat stress saya hilang, ahahahaha /ditampol. Cemburunya Akashi kurang greget (?) tapi sekali lagi, ya sudahlah /plak. Thanks for reading, minna *terbang melayang dengan naga tercinta***


End file.
